What I would put in a Zelda Game
by Mana Runigha
Summary: This is like the others you read. Please be kind when reviewing.


  
  
  
  
  
Note: This is my second fan fiction. I wasn't the original writer for the When is your Doomsday?'s saga. That was my best friend's who gave me permission to submit it. The Journey to Love was my first one and I'll write a sequel to it soon since it got so many good reviews. Anyway, this is my first humor one on my own and I hope you guys like it. I know you've read something like this but I couldn't resist. There is some bloopers and the What are you Doing? Sketch is in here too my own version of it any. I might write more if you want me to. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters. Darn!  
  
  
  
(Link has just defeated Ganondorf in OoT)  
  
Ganondorf: Link... I am your father.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
Ganondorf: No. I just wanted to say that.  
  
  
  
(Link is in the Gerudo Fortress, wearing the Stone Mask. While in the midst of a conversation with Tatl, starts to take off his clothes.)  
  
Tatl: Link, what are you doing.  
  
Link: With the Stone Mask on the Gerudo's can't see a naked boy running around the place.  
  
Tatl: Oh, good Din.  
  
(Link takes off his tunic accidentally knocking off his Stone Mask. He doesn't suspect that he knocked it off.)  
  
Link: I'm invisible! Can you see me?  
  
(The Gerudo guards turn to him with a surprised look on their faces. It isn't every day an eleven year-old boy sneaks into the Gerudo Fortress and strips.)  
  
All of the Gerudo: YES!!!  
  
(Link has a surprised look on his face. He looks down and sees his Stone Mask lying there and turns bright red all over.)  
  
Tatl: You know, maybe you should put your tunic back on. If you want keep fighting evil today.  
  
  
  
  
(Link is in the Ice Cavern standing in front of some blue fire with Navi.)  
  
Navi: Link, you see this fire. It isn't normal, maybe you can put it in something.  
  
Link: Alright, just got to get an empty bottle and capture this flame.  
  
(Link takes out an empty bottle. He swipes his hand over it attempting to capture the fire. He drops the bottle and grabs his hand in pain.)  
  
Link: Ah! Flesh burn!  
  
Navi: D'oh!  
  
  
  
  
(It is the night of the third day. Link is waiting for Kafei to show up with the Sun's Mask in order to get the Couple's Mask from Anju and Kafei. Kafei opens the door with the Sun's Mask.)  
  
Kafei: LUCY I'M HOME!   
  
  
  
(Link is at Romani Ranch getting archery lessons from Romani.)  
  
Romani: Now remember Grasshopper when helping me fight the aliens. This hand arrow on, this hand arrow off.  
  
Link: What? I'll do exactly that if you stop calling me Grasshoper.  
  
Romani: Okay...Grasshopper.  
  
  
  
(Link is at the entrance of the Gerudo Fortress with his Stone Mask on. You can't see the expression on his but his mouth has just dropped.)  
  
Tatl: Link, what is it? Why did you stop?  
  
Link (yelling): BABES AND BOATS! THIS IS PARADISE!  
  
Tatl: Link. What I am I going to do with you?  
  
  
  
Tigress: Okay, this fic may seem short but this is actually the second one I've written. I'll get to the 'What are you doing?' sketch soon but as I said, I promised bloopers.  
  
  
  
(The Happy Mask Salesman has just returned Link to normal. When he learned that Link didn't have Majora's Mask, he picked up Link and started shaking him.)  
  
Happy Mask Dude: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!  
  
(Link's head pops off and rolls on the ground close to the director's feet.)  
  
Director: CUT! Phil! What have you done to the dummy?  
  
Happy Mask Man: Sorry Brian. I just wanted to make it look so real. Please don't fire me!  
  
Director: Matt! Get the spare Link dummy.  
  
Matt: Okay boss.  
  
  
  
(It is night of the third day and Link is waiting to get the Couple's Mask from Anju and Kafei. While waiting in the Stock Pot Inn Employee's Room, Kafei comes through the door. Anju gets out her moon mask. Link, Anju, and Tatl are waiting for Kafei to get out his Sun's Mask.)  
  
Kafei: Uh? (Checks pockets.) Uh, I know I left it somewhere. (Snaps his fingers.) Oh, I left in the coffee room backstage. I'll be right back. (Leaves)  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
  
Matt: Marker. Stock Pot Inn Employee's Room. Take 2.  
  
Director: Action!  
  
(Kafei comes through the door. Anju gets her Moon Mask and this time Kafei remembered his Sun Mask. Kafei comes towards Anju but trips over a loose board and breaks the Sun Mask.)  
  
Director: CUT! Kafei! You klutz! It'll take two days to make another Sun's Mask.  
  
Kafei: Well at least I remembered the mask Brian.  
  
  
  
Tigress: Alright here it is. The 'What are you Doing?' scenario Tigress's version. Enjoy, I know I will.  
  
Navi (Talking to Saria on the Ocarina): WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Saria: Nutin being a sage.  
  
Navi: That is correct, that is correct...  
  
Link: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Saria: Who's that?  
  
Navi: Link.  
  
Saria: Get him on.  
  
Link: Hello?  
  
Saria: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Link: NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Navi (tongue out.): AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Saria (tongue out.): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Link (tongue out.): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
(You see Tigress holding her gold N64 game controller looking at the T.V. her eighteen year-old cousin, Eric, sitting next to her. They both have their mouths open.)  
  
Eric: I told ya you shouldn't have used that spiked milk code.  
  
Please be a sensible reader and review. I would like to make more if you want me to. It may not be that good but I'll let you decide.  



End file.
